Loud Music Parody M-Edition
by Pirohiko-Baltazar
Summary: A rated M version of Loud Music Parody. You'll see why! Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon
1. Avenue L: The Internet is for P0m

**Avenue L: The Internet is for P0m**

**Featuring: Lori Loud, Luan Loud, Lincoln Loud, Lynn Loud Sr, Bobby Santiago, Clyde McBride, and Musicals (Luna and her bandmates except Tabby)**

**Author's Note: I had no idea why I did this, I still done it anyways since I'm so bored. Enjoy, Shalom!**

Lori: This is great! I get to have a part-time job as a tutor with Lisa's help. And I know just what to teach the little twerps out there, something relevant and modern, "The Internet!"

[Lori]

The internet is really, really great… [Luan: For P0m!] (4th wall audience laughs)

I got a fast connection so I don't have to wait… [Luan: For P0m!]

Wha..?

There's always some new site… [Luan: For P0m!]

I browse all day and night… [Luan: For P0m!]

It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light… [Luan: For P0m!]

Lori: LUAN!

[Luan]

The internet is for P0m…(Lori: LUAN!)

The internet is for P0m…(Lori: What are you doing!)

Why you think the net was born?

P0m {3x}

Lori: LUAN!

Luan: Hey Lori.

Lori: Don't "Hey Lori" me! You're literally ruining my song!

Luan: Sorry about that. I didn't mean to.

Lori: Well, could you literally shut up for a moment so I can finish.

Luan makes a mouth-zipper expression and thumbs-up.

Lori: Good.

[Lori]

I'm glad we this new technology…[Luan: For P0m- oh!]

Ugh, which gives us untold opportunity…[Luan: For P0m- oops sorry!]

Right from your own desktop…[Luan: For- !]

You can reasearch, browse and shop [Luan:*_silence_*]

Until you had enough and you're ready to stop…[Luan: For P0m!]

Lori: LUAN!

[Luan]

The internet is for P0m…(Lori: Noooo)

The internet is for P0m…(Lori: LUAN!)

Me up all night touching me horn to-

P0m {3x}

Lori: That's literally gross! You're a perv!

Luan: Sticks and stones, Lori.

Lori: No, really. You're literally a perv. Normal people don't sit at home and look at p0m on the internet.

(4th wall laughing then a silence)

Luan: Ooooh?

Lori: What?

Luan: You have no idea! Ready, normal people!?

Lynn Sr: Ready!

Clyde: Ready!

Lincoln: Ready!

Luan: Lemme hear it!

[Luan and the Boys]

The Internet is for P0m [Bobby on phone: Sorry Babe!]

The internet is for P0m [Bobby on phone: I masturbate!]

All these guys unzip their flies for-

P0m {3x} (Lori: The internet is not for P0m)

P0m, p0m-

Lori: Hold on a second!

Luan: Wha!

Lori: Now I happen to know that you, dad, checks your portfolio and produce trades online.

Lynn Sr: That's correct!

Lori: And you twerp, buy Ace Savvy on

Lincoln: Yeah, since you won't drive me.

Lori: And Clyde, you sell some of your antiques on eBay.

Clyde: Yes, I do!

Lori: And Boo-Boo-Bear, you sent me that sweet online birthday post.

Bobby on phone: True!

Luan: Oh but Lori! What you think they do… before or after? Hmm?

Lincoln, Clyde and Bobby: Lori.

Lori: What?

Lincoln, Clyde and Bobby: Yeah… (L: Don't check my history! B: I photoshop your pics! C: I asked Linc and Bobby for copies)

Lori: Ewwww!

[Luan and the Boys]

The Internet is for P0m (Lori: Gross!)

The internet is for P0m (Lori: I hate p0m.)

Grab your deck and double click for

P0m {3x}

(Lori: I hate you guys.)

[harmonizing] P0m, p0m, p0m, p0m

(Lori: I'm literally leaving!)

[harmonizing] P0m, p0m, p0m, p0m

(Lori: No more internet.)

[Luan]

The internet is for-

[Luan and Lincoln]

Internet is for-

[Luan and Boys]

Internet is for p0m! Yeah!

-Music Ends-

Lynn Sr: By the way, Luan and Lincoln, you both are grounded for overextending your download limit.

Lincoln: Meh, it was worth it. [Looks at Luan] Got a copy of Luna's browsing?

Luan: Yup, all Yuri ships!

Lincoln: How about you Clyde?

Clyde: Milfs, and some dose of gay in my history. My dad's fault for not deleting so I got curious.

Lincoln: Fair enough.

After a while, Lori then did the unthinkable and browsed to off-brand sites and wank herself to sleep. Since it's chore day tomorrow, she's gonna do the laundry anyways. She finally realized why some of the underwear are missing sometimes (Either Lincoln took them or Lisa did… for research & science.) and some of the underwear stink like fish. She cleaned her sheets along the underwear to clean up her mess.

AN 2: Lincoln's browsing history/fetish is obvious but he will not do it in real life (or as you call, the Canon). He still have his mind intact and would only go for pseudo type (meaning he might date someone that often reminds him of his sisters, like Ronnie Anne reminds him of either Luan or Lynn for her brash, and pranking attitude). So yeah, no Loudcest here.

On the other note, I still have no idea why I did this. Am I too bored to come up with something?


	2. Huniepop: Another Date

**Another Date (DAGames)**

**Featuring: Player/Vocal (Lincoln Loud), Instrumental (Studio HuniePot), Other Voices (HunieGirls)**

**AN: Hi, I'm currently at Earth-HP69 and found a studio at Glenberry Radio. In this universe, Lincoln found himself as a student at UOG (University of Glenberry), with a course of fine arts and culinary arts. But during his teen years, he broke off from Ronnie Anne which devastated his heart. Now finding no luck to women until he met Kyu Sugardust and finally becomes a walking babe-magnet. Of course his parents found out his Casanova life but only with a warning and nothing more. He now lives a happy life of an almost graduating years of study. So this one is his song from this universe and I'll just state the lore further after the song. Enjoy, Shalom (Peace) and please review!**

-Music Start-

[verse 1, Lincoln]  
I'm a complete mess  
I can't even dress  
I must release all of this stress  
Trying to pick up the girls I guess  
But I am no good, I doubt anyone would  
Wait, is that a fairy?  
Oh, so your name is Kyu, It's really nice to meet you  
Will you be my first?

[Chorus, Lincoln]  
Hunie Poppin', Cherry Droppin'  
Can't get enough of my sweet new fate  
This is my first time, am I really fine?  
You look really pretty, oh, me? I'm great  
Gonna fly away, sail into another day  
I like this, I think we're in an awesome state  
You ask about the next eve, I say I can't believe  
That I have got... Another Date!  
(Hunie Hunie, Hunie Hunie  
Hunie Hunie, Hunie Hunie)

[verse 2, Lincoln]  
Nothing is ever right for you  
Everything I try, you just spew!  
I wanna ask you more questions  
But you demand more food for your digestion! Oh yeah!  
You send me pictures of your boobs  
But I'm still a total noob  
I gotta talk fast  
Or you'll just kick my ass  
I'm becoming a womanizer  
your junk's large size-ah!  
But who cares?  
You'll be stripping it off!

[chorus, Lincoln]  
Hunie Poppin', Cherry Droppin'  
Can't get enough of my sweet new fate

This is my first time, am I really fine?  
You look very pretty, oh, me? I'm great  
Gonna fly away, sail into another day  
I like this, I think we're in an awesome state  
You ask about the next eve, I say can't believe  
That I have got... Another Date!

[segway, spoken]  
Lincoln: What? The hell's this? New voicemail? Check this out...

[HunieBee Phone]  
You have twelve new messages  
[Lincoln]  
Woah!

(Verse 3)  
[Kyanna]  
Hey Kyanna here!  
I really enjoyed our date my dear  
[Audrey]  
It's Audrey, got it?  
Next time don't give me the slip!  
[Jessie]  
It's Jesssie babe  
Let's play a game of slave  
[Aiko]  
Yeah it's Aiko  
our last date made me psycho!  
[Tiffany]  
Hey there it's Tiffany  
you send my grades to infinity!  
[Beli]  
My name is Beli, you fed me meat you silly!  
[Celeste]  
Hey it's Celeste  
I want to show you the galaxy!  
[Kyu]  
Yo it's Kyu!  
That last date was a total screw!  
[Lola]  
Lola let's fly high  
Our relationship will reach the skies  
[Momo]  
I'm Momo nya  
I'm your kitty ass  
[Nikki]  
so yeah it's Nikki here  
I don't want you to come near  
[Venus]  
hi my name is Venus  
[Lincoln]  
Come and suck my pe- ow (No!)  
Ugh, that didn't go too well

[verse 4]  
I got my girls they mean the whole damn world!  
This booty's swishing!  
You got me wishing!  
You're amazing me with this mind-blowing beat!  
You're just out driving me  
freaking' crazy

Hunie Poppin', Cherry Droppin'  
(Hunie Hunie, Hunie Hunie)  
Hunie Poppin', Cherry Droppin'

I have got another  
Date!

[chorus, Lincoln]  
Hunie Poppin', Cherry Droppin'  
Can't get enough of my sweet new fate  
This is my first time, am I really fine?  
You look very pretty, oh, me? I'm great  
Gonna fly away, sail into another day  
I like this, I think we're in an awesome state  
You ask about the next eve, I say can't believe  
That I have got... Another Date!

[Closing, Lincoln and a random Background Girl/Probably Kyu]

Hunie Hunie, Hunie Hunie (Hunie Hunie, Hunie Hunie) [repeat twice]

-Music Closes and Ends-

**AN: And here's the lore**

**Albert (Pop-Pop) saw how Lincoln is unfairly treated in the Loud house after he broke up with Ronnie. Lori thinks it's Lincoln's fault (truth is Ronnie got into a fistfight out of jealous rage thinking Lincoln cheated) so Lincoln now had nowhere to go and no motivation to fulfill his dreams. Albert then took Lincoln to his illegitimate daughter, Rita's half-sister, Jesse Maye. He then asked her to take care of her new step-nephew as a way to repent from her old hedonistic ways (such as intercourse, tobacco, alcoholism, and off-brand industry) and was sort of given a second chance of being a parent. Tiffany Maye, Jesse's daughter, was studying at UOG and helped her step-cousin into the school. However, Lincoln still can't get over his part life and went to a bar where he first met Kyu as a human. Then at his new room, Kyu reappeared as a Love Fairy and explained that she will help Lincoln as a favor she owed to Albert for being one of her greatest achievements. Lincoln then have a love-filled adventure of being Kyu's most greatest achievement: conquering girls, catgirl, alien, fairy and a literal Greek-Roman Goddess: Aphrodite/Venus.**

**Lincoln's Girls  
Kyanna Delrio (A Tomboyish Latina with a fair obsession with working-out. Works at a salon and gym. A mother of one [Phillip] and unmarried [left behind]. She and Lincoln get along fine but she reminds him of Ronnie Anne a lot except less abrasive.)**

**Audrey Belrose (A tsundere, mega bitch with a shopaholic tendency. She loves party, drugs and smoke. Her first-time is with Lincoln and had a love & hate thing for each other. She is Tiffany's bestie but she doesn't know that she is Lincoln's step-cousin.)**

**Jessie Maye (A former adult actress and currently acting as Lincoln's guardian. She is Albert's daughter from a concubine [due to Kyu's influence before his marriage that gave rise to Rita] making her Lincoln's step-aunt. With a second chance in mind, she struggles to abandon her old hedonist ways but her libido is tearing her from having a normal relationship with her step-nephew. [which to Lincoln's dismay, fights all any lustful thoughts of her])**

**Aiko Yumi (A Japanese math professor with a habit of gambling. She does however hold high respect and regard to both Tiffany and Lincoln for their passion to have a fulfilled life, which she grew envious of. Because of this, she slowly falling in love with the white-haired scholar.)**

**Tiffany Maye (Lincoln's step-cousin. She's Jesse's daughter but her father seemed to never care for both of them . this leaves Jesse responsible for caring her daughter but she abandoned her mother due to her negative habit and influence. Though she never desire to get along with her mother, it didn't stop her to get along with her white-haired cousin and may have a chance to reconcile with her mother. She may be the only one that holds a Platonic relation to Lincoln, or is she….?)**

**Beli Lapran (A gym instructor for yoga classes and vegan. Her struggle for having a spiritually filled life is rather hard for her due to her voluptuous body that attracts unwanted attentions. She consider Lincoln as her shield from any men who dares lay fingers on her. She's a big closet freak, and only shows her wild side to Lincoln [which they kept secret from others].)**

**Celeste Luvendass (An alien from a nocturnally cold planet. Not is known much about her but she stayed on Earth after being flirted by Lincoln. Being moved by the sweet words and believing that Lincoln is a potential mate for her even being of different race, she still pursued it. She's an intergalactic bounty hunter, which caused her tentacle trouble from time to time.)**

**Kyu Sugardust (The Love Fairy that motivated the white-haired protagonist to once again love. She helped him move on from his broken heart and becomes motivated to pursue the girls. She is helping Lincoln out of a favor she owed from Albert/Pop-Pop [trade secret]. She is a big nymphomaniac, polygamous and pansexual nonetheless.)**

**Lola Rembrite (A stewardess and great patisserie. Meeting Lincoln was one of her best moments in her life, besides playing tennis or baking or being a flight attendant. She is also best friend [or possibly lovers] with Jesse Maye, making both her and Lincoln's step-aunt bisexual, of-sorts.)**

**Momo (A catgirl and Lincoln's pet. When Lincoln showed kindness to her, she immediately acknowledge Lincoln as her new master. She loves fish and Lincoln but hates being a stray cat. She mostly stays inside Lincoln's bedroom but goes outside occasionally.)**

**Nikki Anne Marie (A geeky, quiet barista with a passion for retro games, aliens, mystery and otaku lifestyle. Though she is a barista, she doesn't like coffee that much and holds a love-hate friendship with Audrey Belrose. She's an autodidact and preferred to be homeschooled than going to school, much to Tiffany's dismay.)**

**Theiatena ****Venus/Aphrodite (A literal Goddess of Love and Kyu's boss. She proves to be the most challenging out of all of Lincoln's girls. She claimed that some others have tried but all but one failed [maybe Albert]. She may hold a high romantic interest to Lincoln for being an Ares'/Mars'/Camael's [Fury of God] lookalike or Albert's lookalike or both.)**

**And that's all! Shalom (peace) and GodBless!**


	3. Lower your Expectation

**Lower your Expectation by Bo Burnham**

**Featuring: Player/Vocal (Lincoln Loud), Instrumental Piano (Lincoln Loud)**

**AN: This is Earth-80XX, where Lincoln is still single at age 24-25. Needless to say, he's a virgin and needs love he made this song to all you singles out there. Happy March, Godbless, leave a like, review/request, fave and enjoy Shalom/Peace!**

[Intro Lincoln]

We all want love

How many single ladies out there, looking for love tonight? (Wooo!)

Yeah, woo that sadness out

There's more where that came from

Ladies, I know what you want-want-want

[Verse 1 Lincoln]

You want a guy that's sweet, a guy that's tough

A feminist who likes to pay for stuff

The kind of guy that gets along with your friends

Without being attracted to any of them

A good boy, a bad boy; a good bad boy;

A half good, half bad, half boy

Loves your brothers, sensitive but not weak and

Is a great lover, calls your mother on the weekend

[Pre-Chorus 1 Lincoln]

Now you might think that this guy only exists in your mind

Guess what: You're right!

[Chorus Lincoln]

If you want love, lower your expectations a few

Because Prince Charming would never settle for you~

If you want love, just pick a guy and love him

And if he's got a thing for feet, say: "Fuck it, sweep me off 'em"

[Interlude spoken by Lincoln]

Now the good thing is that at least men have very realistic expectations for women... He said, sarcastically setting up a second verse in a comedy song

[Verse 2 Lincoln]

You want a girl that's nice, a girl that's not

Obsessed with her looks, but is insanely hot

The kind of girl that you can show to your folks

Loves the movies that you like and always laughs at your jokes

A real girl, a hot girl; a really hot girl;

A brand new, really hot, real doll

Wants to impress you, doesn't care if you notice

And only ever uses you to tickle her throat with

[Pre-Chorus 2 Lincoln]

Now you might think that this girl only exists in your mind

But she's real, but last week she died

[Chorus Lincoln]

If you want love, lower your expectations a lot

You might think your dick is a gift, I promise it's not

If you want love, just pick a girl and love her

Then whip out your dick and let the girl you love decline the offer

[Bridge Lincoln]

I don't want a neat freak, I don't want a slob

Somebody with bedhead and a dead-end job

'Cause I won't settle for less than perfect

We want perfect children, a perfect life

A perfect husband or a perfect wife

But deep down we know, we don't deserve it

But-

[Outro Lincoln]

We all deserve love, even on the days when we aren't our best

'Cause we all suck, but love can make us suck less

We all deserve love; it's the very best part of being alive

And I would know I just turned 25

-Music End-

Lincoln: Thank you and I hope to see you all beautiful people again, Next time. See ya all virgins later!

-END-

Well that's that! I have no idea what I just made.


	4. Left Brain, Right Brain

**Loud Music Parody: M-Edition**

**Left Brain, Right Brain by Bo Burnham**

**Featuring: Lane Loud (As Vocal for Left Brain and Right Brain), Toddette (Levi's robot with a female voice, the disembodied voice), Loki Loud (Left Brain personification), Loni Loud (Right Brain personification), Levi Loud (Doctor)**

**Author's Note: I've listening to Bo Burnham's comedy songs and decided to go to Loudverse Earth-8063 (Genderbent Louds). So I hope you got a good laugh at this song. Enjoy and Peace/Shalom! Stay Safe**

-Start Event: Lane Loud in the lab room-

Toddette: Hello, patient 24602

Lane: I'm sorry, hello. How are—

Toddette: How are you feeling?

Lane: Um, not great

Toddette: Has the treatment been working?

Lane: Uh, I don't think so, no

Toddette: What are your remaining symptoms?

Lane: I just, I—I internalize my feelings a lot, I have trouble articulating how I'm feeling to other people, I feel like I just, I'm—

Toddette: So basically, you're still a little bitch

Lane: Yes, very mature of you, disembodied voice way up there

Toddette: I was just joking, nigga

Lane: Alright, you're not as safe in Wisconsin as you might think with that shit

Toddette: I'm not human, I can say whatever I want

Lane: Alright, just, just get to the point, what's wrong with me? Please, please

Toddette: Your emotion and logic are at war. Your creativity and analysis are at war, and most simply, your left and right brain are at war

Lane: My left and my ri—

Toddette: To fix the problem, we must separate them from each other

Lane: Sep—

Toddette: Splitting your neurological functions in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1…

Lane: Well, we book an appointment or something? You don't just start counting down to major medical procedures

Toddette: This may hurt a bit

Lane: I don't know what it is. Just tell me what you're—

[Sudden splitting and surgical noises]

Toddette: Isolation complete

-Music Start-

[Toddette]

(Techno-music/Shows Loki Loud) This is Lane's Left Brain: objective, logical, cold, analytical. Aware of patterns, aware of trends. He's efficient, and a prick

(Happy-music/Shows Loni Loud) This is Lane's Right Brain: subjective, creative, sensory. Aware of feelings, aware of people. He's emotional, and an idiot

Loni: That's your opinion, just, careful with opinions

Toddette: Okay boys, play nice

[Verse 1: Left Brain (Loki) & _Right Brain (Loni)_]

[Loki]

I am the Left Brain, I am the Left Brain

I work really hard until my inevitable death brain

You got a job to do, you better do it right in the right way with the Left Brain's might

_[Loni]_

_I like Oreos and pussy, yes! In that order!_

_And I cried for at least an hour after watching Toy Story 3, Woody!_

_I am the Right Brain, I have feelings, I'm a little all over the place_

_But I'm lustful and trustful and I'm looking for somebody to love Or put my penis in_

[Loki]

Here comes a female, here comes a female

Puff your chest out, take your phone out and check your email

Our evolutionary purpose is repopulate

So gather data now and see if she's a possible mate

_[Loni]_

_Holy fuck, I think she might be the one_

_There's something about her, I just can't describe it_

[Loki]

Tits

_[Loni]_

_I am the earth, she's the glorious sun_

_I want her to trust me and I just want her to—how do I say this? Sit on my face? Sit—SIT ON MY FACE!_

[Loki]

Alright now, Right Brain, you're being insane

_[Loni]_

_No, Left Brain, I'm just being alive_

_You should try it, you might like it_

[Loki]

I worked hard to give him everything he cared about

You were worried 'bout the things he was scared about

I'm calm and collected when you act wild

I am the adult, you are child

_[Loni]_

_You think you're the right one every time_

_You think you know everything but you don't know anything at all_

_Half of his problems were supposed to be mine_

_But you wanted everything_

_I hope that you're happy, 'cause he's sure not_

[Interlude: Left Brain (Loki) & _Right Brain (Loni)_]

[Loki] Well according to my calculations, I'm sorry, let me run the numbers again, um, you're a pussy

_[Loni] Name calling, really? You're gonna just do name calling?_

[Loki] I'm name calling names alright, I'm just stating facts, and the fact is, you're a quivering pussy

_[Loni] I'm the pussy? Well at least I don't play with toys still, okay_

[Loki] Rubix cubes are not toys alright, they keep my spatial reasoning skills sharp

_[Loni] Left Brain plays with toys! Look at you! Mister, you're a toy player…_

[Loki] Well, at least I did my fucking job, alright? I kept him working, I kept him productive You were supposed to look after him, you were supposed to keep him emotionally stable for all this. Now you're trying to blame me for how he's feeling, how he's feeling! If he's feeling unhappy it's because you failed him. You did this to him, he hates you I know he does, he fucking hates you!

_[Loni] *sobs*_

[Loki] Right brain, look, I'm sorry, okay?

_[Loni] No you're not_

[Verse 2]

[Loki]

Look, maybe there's something that we could do together

[Loni]

Together?

[Loki]

Take the best parts of both of us, put them together

[Loni]

I'm listening

[Loki]

It would let you let your feelings out, it would let me analyze

So you could man the themes, I'll man the form

It's something that George Carlin did, it's something that Steve Martin did

It's something special that we could both perform, do you know what it is?

[Loni]

Juggling! We could juggle and juggle our cares away!

(Facepalm)

[Loki]

It was—it was comedy, we could do comedy together, and—

[Toddette]

Initiating reassembly

[Loki]

Alright, Left—Right brain, look, we're gonna do comedy together alright? We gotta do comedy

[Loni]

Alright, alright, Left Brain, I'll do comedy with you

[Loki]

Look, we can fix him like this, we can make him happy again, I promise, alright?

[Toddette]

Reformation in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1…

[Loni]

Left Brain... Left Brain, I love you!

[Loki]

I know

[Toddette]

Experimentation complete

-Music End-

Lane awoken in Levi's Lab and had a terrible headache after the experiment. He explains to his younger genius of a brother what he felt during the experimentation and told about how his left and right brain developed their own persona during the split. Levi wrote down everything and let Lane go after the therapy. Loki and Loni then went to Luke and Lane's room to see if he is okay. Linka also noticed how Lane had a bit of change of personality and… a scar on his crown area.

-END-


	5. Enormous P (Da Vinci's Notebook)

**Loud Music Parody: M-Edition**

**My Enormous P (Da Vinci's Notebook)**

**Featuring: Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty (Vocals/A cappella)**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-1318 (unknown M-rated Loud-Verse)**

**Author's Note: This is a Jingle from Da Vinci's Notebook. This is made to be funny but mature themes ahead. You have been warned. Enjoy, God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Lincoln and his crew (except Stella) are making a mature themed jingle on Luan's absence from the comedy house. At the very least, this would compensate for her break since Luan got sick and needed medication before she could do more task again. Ladies and Gents, Leonardo's Notepad-

[Crowd fake cheers]

[Verse 1]

Lincoln: Whenever life gets you down

Clyde: Keeps you wearing a frown

Zach: And the gravy train has left you behind

Liam: And when you're all out of hope

Rusty: Down at the end of your rope

Liam: And nobody's there to throw you a line

Zach: If you ever get so low that you don't know which way to go

Clyde: Come on and take a walk in my shoes

Lincoln: Never worry 'bout a thing, got the world on a string

Lincoln: 'Cause I've got the cure for all of my blues (Others: All of his blues)

[Chorus: Lincoln, (Others) and _All_]

_I take a look at my enormous penis_

And my troubles start a-meltin' away (Ba-doo-bop-bop)

_I take a look at my enormous penis_

_And the happy times are coming to stay_

_I gotta sing and I dance when I glance in my pants_

_And the feeling's like a sunshine-y day_

_I take a look at my enormous pe-e-e-nis_

And everything is going my way (Ba-doo-bop-bop)

-Whistle, Snap and A cappella Interlude-

[Rusty: In deep voice singing gibberish]

PE-E-E-NIS

[Lincoln]

Everybody!

[Chorus: Lincoln, (Others) and _All_]

_I take a look at my enormous penis_

And my troubles start a-meltin' away (Zach: ba-doo-bop-bop)

_I take a look at my enormous penis_

_And the happy times are coming to stay_

_Yeah, I got great big amounts in the place where it counts_

_And the feeling's like a sunshine-y day_

_I take a look at my enormous pe-e-e-nis_

And everything is going my way (Clyde: My trouser monster)

Everything is going my way (Liam: My meat is murder)

Everything is going my way (Rusty: Size doesn't matter)

_Everything is going my way…_

_Yumm_

-Music End-

All the crown cheers and laugh at the group, seemed to be satisfied with the performance. They had a recording copy of the whole scenario from the manager's cellphone and went home with their accomplished routine. Luan then asked on how the performance was. Lincoln replied "it was a blast. Everybody loved the show." Luan is happy of the sound and asked for the copied footage to verify it. Lincoln nervously asked if she is sure. Luan nodded and wanted to know so she could use it as reference one day. Lincoln reluctantly gave Luan a copy and headed to his room. After dinner, Lincoln quickly rushed to his bedroom, not wanting to deal with what comes next. Luan then opened and watched the footage. Lori got a notification from her social media. "Comedian Boys sings a dirty jingle. The Leonardo's Notepad" as the title. Lori watched the whole even unfurls. Both Luan and Lori got shocked of the revelations and screamed.

Luan/Lori: LINCOLN!

-END-


End file.
